Vanilla Twilight
by Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah manis pendek antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada saat musim dingin di bawah senja vanilla. Drabble ChanBaek.


**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic**

**Title : Vanilla Twilight**

**Cast : ChanBaek/BaekYeol/ChanHyun/Happy Virus Couple**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Drabble**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai, Typo(s)**

**..**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic Present :**

**..**

**Vanilla Twilight**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

**..**

Seorang lelaki jangkung terlihat tengah melintasi jalanan Seoul sore ini. Jaket tebal membalut tubuhnya, dan tak jarang asap keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan udara. Menandakan bahwa saat ini Seoul tengah membeku. Dengan titik salju yang tak jarang menari di langit Seoul.

Lelaki itu menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 04.00 sore. Lelaki itu segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan kali ini lebih cepat, membelah jalanan Seoul.

Terlihat lelaki mungil tengah berdiri menyandar di sebuah pagar pembatas. Ia tak henti – hentinya menggosok kedua tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya untuk sekedar mencari kehangatan. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke depan. Ke arah sungai luas yang terbentang di Seoul; Sungai Han.

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul untuk sejenak, sampai sesuatu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat se-_cup_ kopi telah terhidang di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menatap ke samping kanan –arah kopi itu berasal untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Chanyeol," lelaki itu tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Minum lah ini. Aku tidak mau kau membeku." Ujarnya. Membuat si lelaki mungil itu tersenyum dan menerima kopi itu, lalu menyesapnya sedikit. Ia lega merasakan kehangatan dari kopi itu yang menjalar menghangati tubuhnya yang tadi dingin karena suhu udara.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan lelaki kecil itu mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun, kau mau tidak menemaniku berkeliling Seoul saat natal nanti?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya kepada lelaki mungil yang kini telah di ketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"Um! Tentu saja." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan dengan lembut mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh! Chanyeol, lihat!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke depan, tepatnya ke arah langit yang terbentang di depannya. Mendengar seruan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol pun menatap objek yang tengah Baekhyun lihat. Mereka melihat langit yang kini tengah memaparkan lukisan Tuhan yang begitu indah ketika matahari akan meninggalkan singgasananya. Gumpalan awan yang menggulung lembut dengan warna vanila yang indah dan menenangkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Indah," gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, menatap wajah berseri yang kini tengah menatap langit di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Baekhyun.

**KISS**

Baekhyun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia merasakan kehangatan dari benda kenyal yang kini menempel di pipi kanannya. Baekhyun melirik ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol saat kecupan itu telah terlepas. Kini keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan lembut dan sulit di artikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun." Ucapnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia mulai merasakan rasa hangat kembali menguasai tubuhnya saat ini dan kedua pipinya merona merah.

"A-apa? Chanyeol tadi bilang apa?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan. Menyuruh Chanyeol mengulang apa yang di katakannya tadi.

"Chanyeol bilang, Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun." Ulang Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merona dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

"Apakah Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua manik mata milik Chanyeol. Matanya menelusuri kedua mutiara itu untuk menemukan setidaknya secuil kebohongan di situ. Tapi nihil, tak di temukannya barang setitik pun.

"Mau kah?" ucapan Chanyeol terdengar sangat lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia kembali menunduk, memainkan ujung sepatunya untuk menggesek permukaan tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya manis dan menggemaskan itu.

Baekhyun masih diam, setia mengunci jawabannya. Dan Chanyeol pun juga masih tetap diam. Ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun… mau." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa? Baekhyun tadi bilang apa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bilang, Baekhyun mau. Baekhyun… mau menjadi kekasih Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah yang telah menghiasi wajahnya. Menambah kesan manis di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lelaki jangkung itu segera membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman karenanya.

"Baekhyun juga menyayangi Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol –sekali lagi tersenyum karenanya.

Perlahan Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mendongak menatapnya. Chanyeol mengelus pipi merona Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Mereka dapat merasakan terpaan hangat nafas masing – masing saat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam satu kesatuan manis. Sang empu masing – masing memejamkan mata mereka, menikmati ciuman manis yang tengah mereka ciptakan. Meski hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tapi mereka telah mampu menciptakan kehangatan dan kemanisan yang mereka bagi bersama. Di bawah senja vanila, di tengah dinginnya kota Seoul kini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berhasil menyelimuti dan menghangatkan hati satu sama lain. Dengan cinta yang tumbuh di hati keduanya. Menciptakan benang merah, yang akan mengikat mereka untuk selalu bersama.

**~*The End*~**

**Thanks for read :* Love ya!**

**Don't forget to leave your comments, thanks! :3**


End file.
